dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Anton Briggs
Anton Briggs is a Character in DEXTER. He was a confidential informant (CI) for Detective Joey Quinn (although, unbeknownst to Briggs, not officially,) and later Debra Morgan's boyfriend. Briggs is a lazy, unambitious, pot-smoking musician. Early Life He works as a musician at a local dance club and is known for his drug abuse. After Detective Joey Quinn caught him using drugs he decided to drop the charges and hire Anton as his personal CI. He became familiar with local drug dealers and their customers as a result and helped Quinn with his cases when he was in Narcotics. Plot Season 3 After a while Quinn introduced Officer Debra Morgan to Anton in order for her to get information on her cases. The first time she visited him she looked for information on Fred Bowman aka Freebo after he "killed" Oscar Prado. He told her that he only recognized him form the media spreading his picture around but did reveal that Oscar was one of his customers and into Freebo for a large amount of money. When Officer Morgan was kicked off the case she came to him for information on a murdered Jane Doe she was working. He eventually pointed her to a local pimp named Javier Garza who dealt with local young prostitutes who pay from their drug habits with sex. After he ended up murdered Anton started panicking and used pot right in front of Debra where she arrested him. Although he was released he wrote a song about her insulting her. He is captured by The Skinner and tortured for information on Freebo. He is eventually rescued by Detectives Debra Morgan and Joey Quinn, Debra being strongly motivated by a deep attraction towards him. They later become an item and are invited to Rita and Dexter's wedding. Season 4 Briggs and Debra Morgan later moved in together and were progressing quickly with their relationship. Debra speculates that they're able to hold it together because Anton is so frequently away on cruise ships that have booked his band. The reintroduction of Frank Lundy into Debra's life causes her to quickly lose integrity in her relationship with Briggs, ultimately cheating on him with Lundy. Her guilt causes her to tell him, and he promptly leaves. He has not been seen since. Appearances Season Three *Our Father *Finding Freebo *The Lion Sleeps Tonight *All in the Family *Turning Biminese *Sì Se Puede *Easy as Pie *The Damage A Man Can Do *About Last Night *Go Your Own Way *I Had a Dream *Do You Take Dexter Morgan? Season Four *Living the Dream *Remains to Be Seen *Blinded by the Light *Dex Takes a Holiday *Dirty Harry Trivia *Of Debra's love interests, Anton was the first to have a relationship with her that lasted beyond the season that he first met her. es:Anton Briggs Category:Characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Characters present at Dexter's wedding Category:Debra's love interests Category:Unknown Status Category:Recurring characters Category:Police's CIs Category:The Skinner's Attempted Victims Category:Attempted Victims Category:Updated Info Needed